Heart Swap
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: A normal holiday in Undella Town goes horribly wrong when a Manaphy appears and uses Heart Swap on Ash and Misty. To make matters worse, the pokemon is injured and our heroes have to find out what, or who, is the cause. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) This is the first chapter to a story I've been working on for quite some time now :) I've been wanting to write it for some time but recently got the courage thanks to a few people on here :') I'll probably update it everyday or so, just like with my other chaptered fics :) It contains lots of my favorite shippings but it mainly focuses on PokeShipping :') This story is dedicated to a good friend and twin of mine. You probably know her as AAML-TAML but I know her as Techno Twin, Sir William or just plain Mrs Smith! ;) I wrote this for her because today is our anniversary. We certainly aren't dating (LOL xD) but we have been talking over the internet for 5 months now and it has honestly been the best (and craziest) few months of my life :) I hope you like it, bud and thanks for being my epic twitter pal! :') So... Here it is! I hope you all enjoy but mainly you, TT :')**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**Iris: 14**

**May: 13**

**Tracey: 15**

**Jessie: 27**

**James: 25**

**Max: 10**

**Brock: 19**

**Dawn: 11**

**Cynthia: ?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own these awesome characters :( I can pretend though, can't I?! :')**

* * *

It was a gorgeous mid summer's day on Undella Bay. The Wingull were riding on the gentle breeze while squawking happily and all different types of pokemon swum in the ocean; some of which belonged to our heroes!

Since Ash had won the Unova League in mid April, he had decided to take a good six months off, just relaxing, meeting up with old friend's and deciding what he was going to do next.

Most likely he was going to travel around his home region of Kanto with his new girlfriend and old best friend Misty, and whoever else that wanted to join him.

As the sun pounded down on the almost white sands of Undella, Ash splashed in the water with Misty and even rode her fearsome Gyarados with her. When he pressed his hands firmly on her slim waist, his heart rate increased.  
At that moment, he realized just how lucky he had become after confessing his true feelings to her and how honored he was to call her his own.

Suddenly the enormous dragon pokemon hurled them off his back and into the water. Just as they tumbled into the ocean, a huge wave hit them, crashing its passengers to the shore. Ash landed on the sand and ended up taking what seemed like the whole beach into his mouth.

Once he'd gotten the sand out of his mouth, he flicked his hair and noticed two girls coming towards him. Ash grinned as he saw it was two of his best friend's smiling faces.  
'Hey girls!' he waved to May and Iris fondly. 'What's up?' he questioned, noticing they were looking around.

'Oh hi, Ash,' the brown haired coordinator greeted, tugging her latest swimwear over her flat stomach. 'Is Misty around? We'd like to borrow her, if you don't mind?' she added.

May smiled as if it was no problem either way. Being in a relationship of her own with Tracey, she understood that sometimes he needed one to one 'couple time' with Misty.

Iris came to join May, her and Axew looking around for the red head.  
'Hey little kid!' she winked in a cheeky way at Ash before turning serious. 'So do you know where she is?'

Ash laid down on the sand and closed one eye, feeling the cool water brush his tanned legs.  
'I dunno, probably harassing some water pokemon!' he chuckled fondly before closing the other eye.

The next thing the teenage boy knew was an absolutely agonizingly painful twinge to the head. He rubbed the blurriness out of his orbs to make eye contact with a very angry Misty that was holding her mallet over one shoulder.  
'WHAT DO YOU MEAN HARASSING WATER POKEMON, KETCHUM?!' she demanded crossly, causing him to leap up.

'Well what were you doing then?' he asked his girlfriend, rubbing the comically large bump on his head.  
Misty swung her mallet around a few more times to prove her anger before clasping her hands together dreamily.

'Oh I spotted a gorgeous Tentacruel in the distance so I just had to try and catch it!' her eyes sparkled like stars in the night sky. 'It was the most beautiful one I've ever seen! It's body was so squidgy and his eyes so warm! Oh and his red spheres were so cuddly and the most stunning colour you've ever seen! His...'

Misty trailed off to notice that her friend's had started a conversation of their own. She practically puffed up like a Jigglypuff and stormed over to the group.  
'Were you even listening, Ketchum?!' she demanded, right into his ear.

The teenage boy didn't even jump at the sudden boom of her voice. Instead he just turned around to face her in a casual way.  
'Yeah I heard; it's the most gorgeous of all Tentacruel.' he rolled his chocolate orbs fondly at his girlfriend before his ears pricked up. 'So did you catch it?!' he asked excitedly, his inner pokemon trainer getting the better of him.

Misty's face fell and her lip quivered in an adorable way, causing Ash to blush. He shook the love struck thoughts going through his mind away before pulling her into a warm hug.  
'I take it you didn't, huh?' he asked sympathetically.

The red head shook her head sadly into his bare chest.  
'No...' she practically whispered before looking up at him and blushing. 'I was to busy cuddling it to realize .. That it was a robot. And when I tried to catch it I saw it had a window on it...' she paused, giggling in spite of herself. 'It was Team Rocket's new submarine and Jessie and James were inside there... snogging.' she grinned to the rest of the group.

Ash burst out laughing, causing Misty to shake with him.  
'So you tried to capture team rocket with a pokeball?!' he wiped a tear away before laughing even harder. 'I'm sorry Misty but even I'm clever enough to recognise a fake pokemon to a real one!'

That was the last Ash said before he was struck with a mallet once again.  
'Jerk.' she muttered before turning to the girls with a frown on her face. 'So why did you want me again?'#

May paused, still recovering from the violent scene that took place before her. Iris noticed her hesitance and spoke for both of them.  
'We were just gonna go and see how many pokemon we could spot and try and catch as many as we can. You up for it?'

Misty nodded enthusiastically, realizing this was a golden opportunity to catch a real Tentacruel. The red head bent down to Ash who was still partially unconscious from the incidents with the mallet.  
'See you soon Ash.' she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. 'The girls and me are gonna go pokemon hunting. Is that okay?'

Ash didn't reply but gave them a shaky thumbs up before flopping back onto the ground. As soon as they were out of sight, he closed his eyes, realizing this was a perfect time for a nap.

Ash was just about to doze off when a feminine voice caused him to snap his eyes open.  
'Ash?' the voice called gently.

The teen opened his eyes wide open and sat up. He came face to face with a woman with long blonde hair and wearing a pale teal top and charcoal smart trousers.  
'Oh hey Cynthia!' he greeted happily before noticed her concerned expression. 'What's the matter?'

The Sinnoh Region Champion sighed before inhaling deeply.  
'I have to go back to Sinnoh right away!' she began, causing Ash's eyes to grow wide. 'My Grandmother has broken her leg after an accident in Celestial Ruins.' she explained shakily. 'I'm the only one who can look after her. She says she's okay but I can't help but think she isn't.'

Ash frowned in a concerned way before giving the woman a reassuring smile.  
'No problem! You go and visit your grandmother for as long as you need to. Us lot will be fine!' he assured her.

Cynthia couldn't help but smile at his maturity but nibbled her lip nonetheless.  
'Are you sure Ash? You're staying in my villa and I'll have to take Jervis with me. Will you kids be okay on your own?' she asked worriedly.

Ash's reassuring smile grew even wider.  
'Go!' he insisted. 'We have Brock and Cilan to take care of us. And Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy are a phone call away.'

Cynthia nodded, finally satisfied with leaving them alone.  
'Okay.' she smiled, hopping into her jeep. 'I'll be back in no more than a week!' she called as she started the car.

Ash waved to her as she drove off into the distance, in the direction of the airport. Just before she disappeared out of sight he yelled to her.  
'Don't worry! Everything will be just fine!' he yelled, his voice echoing around the bay before settling down on the sands.

Little did he know, this was going to be one of the most eventful weeks of his life.

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Not much of an exciting first chapter I'm afraid, it's just to set the scene :) Thanks every so much for reading and the next chapter should be up tomorrow :D Gonna go now and watch some pokemon. Sadly I'm at the end of the Master Quest series... That means I'm gonna have to watch Misty leave all over again... :'( Anyway! I'm gonna head off before I start crying! ;D Thanks again for reading! :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to compete in the Battle Subway to earn loads of BP :D (Guess who was stupid enough to delete all their rare candies... -_-) See you tomorrow, I hope! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :) Here is chapter 2 of this story. Again it's still setting the scene and introducing the characters but Manaphy is introduced at the end :) I'll leave you to read it because I don't wanna spoil anything! :'D Hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: No, these absolutely epic characters or pokemon itself do not belong to me... :( **

* * *

A few moments after Cynthia was gone, once again Ash lay down on the warm powdery sand and closed his chocolate orbs. After yawning a few times, he began to drift into a light and peaceful sleep.

Suddenly the feeling of four paws on his stomach arose him from his quick snooze. Ash rubbed the sleep that was forming in his eyes and came face to face with a pair of black beady ones. He grinned happily as he saw his buddy.

'Hiya Pikachu!' he greeted, scratching the yellow mouse under the chubby chin. 'What have you been up to today?'

The pokemon smiled and gestured his chubby fists about wildly.

'Pika! Pika-chu-chuu! Ka-chu-pi!'

The raven-haired teen nodded and smiled once he got the gist of what he was saying.

'Oh yeah? Did you have fun?' he replied after Pikachu told him about playing hide and seek with Max and the other pokemon.

Pikachu began to bounce up and down on Ash's chest excitedly, causing the teen to laugh fondly.

'You won? That's awesome, buddy!' he scratched behind the mouse's long yellow ear that was tipped with black. 'How long did it take for Max to find you?'

Upon hearing his name, the navy haired young boy appeared and sat down next to the older boy.

'Hey guys.' He greeted, breathless from running from the other end of the beach. 'What you guys doing?' he asked, curious as ever.

Ash smiled to him and wrinkled his adorable nose.

'Nothing much. We were just talking, weren't we bud?' he turned to the pokemon who was pumping his fists, still proud on his victory.

The teenage boy reached out and pulled Pikachu to his chest gently.

'Pikaa?' the pokemon asked, eyes wide with confusion as Ash tapped his fists for him to stop. He smiled down at the pokemon.

'Take it easy buddy.' He told him gently, a lump forming in his throat. 'You've got to rest, it was only a month ago since… ya know.'

Max watched the scene, brown eyes wobbling with intrigue. The young boy was fascinated by the deep relationship between trainer and pokemon.

Ash swallowed the large lump in his throat and closed his eyes as the dark memories of a few months ago came back. During the Unova League, Pikachu had fallen sick with a life threatening disease. Everything had turned out okay though, thanks to Misty but the teenager never wanted anything like that to happen to his best friend ever again.

Ash opened his tear filled eyes and smiled sadly at the pokemon in his arms.

'Just take it easy, yeah?' he rubbed his electric cheek pouch gently, causing Pikachu to coo with pleasure. After a few minutes of massaging, the pokemon fell asleep on his trainer's lap.

The raven – haired teen smiled lovingly at the snoring mouse before turning to the blue haired younger boy.

'So Max,' he began, a cheeky grin on his face. 'Wanna do something together?'

Ash's grin became even wider as he noticed how Max's orbs lit up. He loved making the younger boy happy by offering to have some boy time. He understood that just having an older sister was probably dull and boring so he needed a bit of rough and tumble.

'Sure Ash!' he gave the teen a thumbs up enthusiastically. 'How about we play the 'don't let the ball touch the floor' game with the other's?'

Max gestured over to Cilan, Tracey and Brock who were playing with the beach ball, doing just that game. Even the pokemon were out of their pokeballs and joining in.

Ash flicked his still shiny with wet hair out of his eyes and stood up gently.

'Sure thing, Max.' he nodded, cradling Pikachu to his shoulder.

The electric pokemon stirred at the action and yawned in the most adorable way.

'Heya buddy.' Ash cooed in his gentle voice that he used for sleepy pokemon. 'Me and the guys are gonna play some ball, okay? You need a nap so I'm gonna put you under the palm tree next to Psyduck.'

Once Ash had settled his best friend and pokemon, he turned back to Max.

'Race ya to the other's yeah?' he winked before suddenly taking off into the distance.

The younger boy shook his head fondly before taking off also, his navy hair bobbing with effort. Max soon caught up to Ash and lunged at him to prove he was just as tough. The teenager was surprised at the boy landing on his shoulders and fell over onto a heap on the sand.

The three older boys turned around to see Ash with sand in his mouth once again and Max sitting on his head.

'My, my…' began Cilan, bouncing the air filled ball on his green tufts. 'What an interesting flavour you two produce.'

Max glanced down at the raven-haired teen with a bewildered look on his face. He still hadn't gotten used to his connoisseur speak. Ash just raised his eyebrows and stood up, with the ten year old still perched on his slim shoulders.

'Hey guys.' Ash greeted the even older teens. 'Mind if we join in?

Suddenly Brock snatched the ball and began bouncing it in the air with the palm of his hand. With the other arm, he flexed his bullet like muscles proudly.

'Oh sure, young Ashton; but are you sure you can handle such a complicated game like this? You need proper muscles to play a big boy game like this!'

Ash gave him the unamused eyes before Cilan swiftly took the ball back and began flicking it on his fingers.

'Actually it's more of a game of timing and accuracy; more brain than brawn.'

Brock poked his tongue out at the fellow gym leader before continuing to flex his arms.

Max, once again was fascinated but this time over how 'big boys' acted. He flicked the hair out of his eyes just like Ash did before flexing like Brock.

'Check these guns out!' he stated with confidence. He was unsure about what the term 'guns' meant but he assumed he'd got it right when the squinty-eyed teen began feeling his puny arms.

'Hey not bad, little guy!' he told him kindly; not letting on that his arms were like little twigs.

Ash rolled his chocolate orbs before flexing his own tanned arms.

'You've seen the rest, now check out the best!' he boasted before puffing out his pecks as well. 'Check em out!'

Suddenly May came walking along the sands, tugging at her latest bikini straps. She stopped and groaned as she saw all four out of five of the boys flexing their muscles and boasting about their strength.

'Oh you are such boys!' she rolled her sapphire eyes but couldn't help but blush at her boyfriend's bulge of muscle.

'I'm glad one of you isn't acting like a body builder!' she turned to Cilan, causing him to blush.

'Ah well…' he began tweaking the air as if his bow tie was there. 'It's not like I have any muscles to show off…'

May waved her hand about airily before smiling kindly at the sheepish teen.

'Not to worry! Iris loves you enough as it is; she doesn't care about muscle!' she leaned down and patted her Wartortle's blue head before continuing. 'Brain over brawn, Cilan.'

The different conversations were abruptly interrupted the two other girls running over to the boys. Ash grinned, noticing his red headed girlfriend was there.

'Hey, Mist! Whaddya think; my guns are best, yeah?'

Misty groaned and shook her head impatiently before moving out the way of Iris.

'We haven't got time for that! Show them Iris!' her aquamarine orbs were filled with worry.

The purple haired girl stepped towards the group and showed what she was holding to the rest of the group.

May was the first to see the pokemon and suddenly she became lost in it's eyes. Somehow, she knew this blue water pokemon. The brunette gasped as she realised who it was.

'Manaphy!' she whispered.

* * *

**There you go! Thank you so much for reading! :) N'aw I kinda like this character because it focuses a lot with Ash's relationship with Pikachu, Max and the other guys :') Going to go now but I will see you tomorrow for chapter 3. Tomorrow is where things start to heat up... ;D See you tomorrow then!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to watch some Hoenn episodes and compete in the Battle Subway xD See you soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :) Here is chapter 3 to this story. Today it mainly focuses on Manaphy and ReplacementShipping with other shippings here and there :) It ends on a massive cliffhanger so I'm gonna let you guys read it cos I really wanna see your reactions! :') I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: No, since the last chapter I haven't been given ownership of pokemon :( **

* * *

'Manaphy!' she whispered.

As soon as everyone heard May speak, they crowded round her and the pokemon that Iris was holding.

'Manaphy? You mean THE Manaphy?' everyone asked, eyes wide with shock. 'As in May's Manaphy?'

The brunette's heart rate couldn't help but increase with pride as Max and Ash named the seafaring pokemon her own. Her pride soon changed to sorrow as she saw the massive wound on its dear little head.

Manaphy had clearly lost quite a lot of blood and this made May's eyes fill with tears before she snapped into action.

'Quick, we've got to get it back to the villa.' She gently took the injured water pokemon from Iris' arms and ran across the beach. 'We haven't got much time judging my how pale it is.'

The rest of the gang nodded before running after their friend. Cilan lagged behind, his fingers placed thoughtfully on his chin. He shook his thoughts away. He would have to question May about Manaphy later, when the pokemon was healed.

As soon as the coordinator arrived outside the house they were residing in, she hopped about on one foot to the other anxiously. Seeing as Brock had the house keys, she had to wait for him to arrive.

After what seemed like years to the impatient girl, the pokemon doctor caught up. As soon as the door was unlocked, she banged it open and ran for the sitting room.

'Max!' May called to her brother from over her shoulder. 'Go get a pillow and hurry!'

The navy haired boy appeared behind is sister and nodded before heading off to his room. As soon as he reached the doorframe, he hesitated and turned back to his older sister.

'Who's pillow should I get?' he questioned; pushing his glasses higher up his nose.

May turned around from whispering sweet and comforting words to the bleeding pokemon.

'Any, Max! Just hurry though, for Arceus sake!'

The boy jumped at May's harsh tone before running off into the direction of Cilan and Brock's shared bedroom.

As soon as her brother was out of the way, she cradled the pokemon and laid it down on it's back. Seeing as it didn't have a pillow, May used her arm as one for now.

The brunette was alone for a while, seeing as the girl's were searching for as many healing berries as possible and the guys were searching for the reason to Manaphy's gash. The almost empty house allowed May to let all her emotions out.

She sat on her knees and sobbed, still cradling the water pokemon. Her arm began to slip away from the pokemon's head with the violent shaking from the emotion she was getting out of her system.

Manaphy's frail head was just about to bump into the sofa below it when suddenly a gentle hand came out of nowhere supported it's floppy, newborn baby-like head. May sniffed her tears away and looked up to come face to face with Tracey's warm, kind hearted midnight orbs.

'Hey, don't cry.' He softly whispered to his girlfriend, placing his fingers on her jaw line.

The brunette smiled at her boyfriend and wiped away the heartfelt tears.

'Sorry Trace.' Her mouth twitched into a sad smile as she pressed the palm of her hands against his bigger one. 'It's just…' she paused, her sapphire orbs filling with fresh tears. 'I can't bear to think if Manaphy dies. I've already lost her once temporarily and I certainly don't want to loose her for good.' Her shoulders shook with the sorrowful passion of her crying.

Tracey pulled the sobbing coordinator to his chest so her delicate ear was listening to his beating heart.

'Shh, it's okay.' He whispered over and over again, his voice as sweet as chocolate. 'And don't you worry about loosing Manaphy…' he paused to brush her silky brown locks out of her face. '…Because the others and me are going to make sure she survives. We all care about you immensely so we're going to save her, for you and for Manaphy. And of course, I care about you the most; I love you May.'

He ended his little speech by pressing a quick yet tender kiss to her dry lips.

The other's arrived back from their duties to witness the couple's kiss. Ash hesitated before walking to May. Being with Misty, he knew that these kinds of things shouldn't be interrupted but his entry was an important one.

'Hey guys.' He began softly, not wanting to scare her away from her and Tracey's private bubble. 'We think we found what hurt Manaphy.'

At the sound of the pokemon's name, May's head shot round and she leapt up from her seat on Tracey's lap.

Ash was just about to tell her about the object, which injured the pokemon, when he noticed something.

'Hey, where's Max?' he asked, his chocolate orbs darting around the room.

May frowned before remembering where she had sent her little brother off too.

'Max!' she shouted loud enough to be heard throughout the whole of the house. 'Hurry up with the pillow, would ya?!'

There was a moment of silence before the little boy replied.

'I still haven't decided which one!' he yelled back in a timid voice.

May rolled her eyes before turning to Ash.

'Would you sort him out?' she smiled at her best friend. She knew Ash was almost always able to deal with Max.

The raven-haired teen nodded before running out of the room.

'Hey Max, just choose any!' he called as he jogged into the room where the navy haired male was.

When Ash arrived in the room, he came face to face with Max who had everyone's pillow spread out in a circle around him.

'Max…' he began softly but was cut off by the glaring boy.

'Ash! You made me loose where I was in eenie meanie minie mo.'

The teenager pulled a face as an apology before grabbing a random pillow which later turned out to be Brock's.

'Come on, little man. Who care's if it gets blood on it? We've gotta save Manaphy!'

With that, both boys ran out of the room and into the sitting room to find Brock nursing the pokemon's wounds. As Max gently slipped the pillow under the pokemon's frail head, the doctor looked up and smiled at him from feeding the pokemon oran and sitrus berries.

After May covered up Manaphy in her own blanket, she turned to face Ash who was whispering with the other guy's.

'So Ash, what do you suspect hurt little Manaphy then?' she asked before swallowing, preparing for the worst. 'Was it a pokemon?'

Ash turned to face one of his best female friend's slowly, nibbling his bottom lip anxiously.

'We THINK we have. Please don't get too mad because it's a theory.'

Cilan nodded and smiled at his new friend.

'Yes, it's quite likely that it happened but not positive so no murdering anyone.' He chuckled fondly. He had only known May a few months but had already gotten to know her fiery temper.

May blushed before looking from Cilan to Ash expectantly as the raven-haired teen took the evidence from out of its bubble wrap and handed it to the brunette.

As soon as she got a glimpse of the shattered mirror, her heart fell a mile and into her stomach. Almost instantly, the sorrow was taken over with intense anger.

Her eyes burned with fury, her nostrils flared and her temple pulsed. Before Ash knew it, she knocked the broken glass across the room.

'I'm going to kill her!' she raged.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks for reading today's update :) Hehe I left you on quite a huge cliffhanger, didn't I?! :') Don't worry, you'll find out what has happened soon enough! ;D Gonna go now and play some pokemon :) Thanks again for reading and I shall see you tomorrow :D**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to watch a nice Hoenn episode :D I love May and Max :') See you tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :) Here is chapter 4 of this story. This time it focuses on a few shippings and more into the characters personalities but mainly how Manaphy was injured :) Please no hate on this chapter. The only reason I added her (I'm not saying her name cos it'll spoil it) causing it's injury was for suspense and a plot twist :) I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own pokemon... :(**

* * *

'I'm going to kill her! She raged.

Everyone's eyes grew wide as this normally sweet girl became engulfed in flames of fury.

Max's forehead creased with concern for his sister and was about walk over and give her a hug when Ash stopped him.

'Woah, little guy; no way!' he reached an arm across to stop him from taking another step. 'Look where you're treading.' He pointed to the floor below where shards of the shattered glass were thrown all over the carpet.

As soon as Cilan noticed this, his OCD side of him took over and he immediately began to clear up the mess. While he did this, Iris winced at him with concern, fearing he would cut his fingers on the jagged edges.

By the time Brock had vacuumed the carpet, just to make sure there were no sharp shards left, May had calmed down just a little. Still stroking the pokemon's antennae, she turned to the rest of the group, still shaken from the news.

'How could she have done that? She's a pokemon trainer for Arceus sake!'

Tracey came and sat next to his girlfriend and tenderly reached for her hand.

'Whom does the mirror belong to?' he asked, his orbs shaking with concern for both May and Manaphy. 'I can't have been around.'

May shook her head and slid her hand into his before taking a deep breath, the memories flooding back.

'No you weren't.'

_Flashback:_

It was another of those relaxing days on Undella Bay. The girls were swimming in the ocean and the boys were burying each other in the sand. Cilan and Tracey weren't there as they were inside the villa, discussing pokemon connoisseuring and pokemon watching.

Ash glanced up to see Dawn sat in her deck chair with Piplup on her lap, applying a fresh coat of bright red lipstick.

Seeing as she was leaving in a few hours, Ash wanted to make the most of winding up the girl.

'Hey Dawn!' he called across the beach, causing her to look up hopefully. Suddenly his expression changed. 'Watch you don't smash that mirror of yours!'

Of course, he didn't say that her looks were going to smash the mirror, being the kind-hearted lad he was, but she got the gist of it.

The blunette just sighed and waved a hand as if you say 'whatever' and went back to her make up.

Ash grinned as he got just the reaction he was hoping for. He was just about to continue burying Brock in the powdery sands of Undella Bay when he heard the familiar squawking of a Wingull.

He glanced up to grin at the happy pokemon, when he noticed that he was carrying a small rock between his claws. The teenage boy jumped up in alarm as he noticed the bird pokemon was hovering directly over the blue haired coordinator.

As much as he didn't like her, he didn't want to see Dawn get concussion. He was just about to leap across the beach to warn her when Wingull released the stone from its claws and it came plummeting down in the direction of Dawn.

'Watch out, Dawn!' he warned her, getting not only hers but everyone else's attention.

The younger girl fell out of her seat, sending the mirror crashing to the ground in alarm. Seeing as it landed on the soft sand, the mirror survived the accident, causing her to sigh with relief.

Dawn was just about to get out of her heap on the floor, when the pokemon's pebble came flying down and crashed into her mirror. She wailed as she saw it smash into thousands of pieces.

Misty, who was way out in the ocean, heard her squeals and glanced up, a grin on her pretty face.

'Ah I guess Ash was right then!' she yelled to the girl who was wincing with attempting to pick up the shards.

'What do you mean?' she sighed. It was bad enough breaking her favourite mirror but she also had to deal with the red head's antics too.

Misty winked cheekily and stuck her pink tongue out mockingly at the girl.

'You did smash the mirror. I guess your face was too much for it to cope with!'

With that she dived into the sea as Dawn waved her fist in an old granny like way at the disappearing Misty.

'For your information, Red, I probably broke it with my gorgeous looks and two…' she trailed off, realizing no one was listening to her.

Dawn sighed in an annoyed way before leaving the shattered glass on the ground.

'I'll pick it up later.' She muttered to Piplup.

_End of flashback:_

'I can't believe she could have been so careless as to not pick up shattered glass like that!' May was beginning to get worked up again. 'She's a trainer! Our number one responsibility is to protect all pokemon, not just our own!'

Tracey rubbed the back of her arm tenderly as he listened to his girlfriend rage.

'I'm honestly gonna kill her! How dare she be so irresponsible!'

Ash sighed at both May's unusually fiery temper and Dawn being so stupid at not tidying up the glass.

'You can't deal with her, May. She's back in Twinleaf Town now.'

Ash now sighed with relief, remembering Dawn was not in his hair anymore.

'And besides, it's my fault as well as hers. Maybe if I hadn't teased her, the mirror wouldn't have smashed…' he paused and lowered his hat for the first time in a while. 'I'm sorry.'

Seeing how upset Ash was, Misty walked over to him and pulled her boyfriend into a warm hug.

'It's not your fault, Ash.' She insisted, snuggling into his neck. 'It's hers of course! It wasn't your responsibility to pick up the glass. It was her mirror so she should have dealt with it.'

Ash raised his head and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

'Thanks, Mist.' He hugged her back. 'You always know how to say the right things.' The teenager told her causing her to smile. Suddenly his expression changed to that of a cheeky one as he winked at her. 'Well most of the time!'

May couldn't help but smile at the adorable scene that was taking place in front of her. The serene feeling didn't last however, as soon enough the anger came bubbling back.

'I can't believe she did that!' she raged, thumping the sofa arm with her balled fist.

Her angry action caused the sofa to vibrate noisily, making Manaphy leap up in alarm.

An intense apologetic expression took over May's face.

'Oh I'm so sorry, darling.' She smiled at the pokemon as she saw it was regaining colour. 'How are you feeling?'

At this soothing tone, Manaphy relaxed before thinking about how it felt. The pokemon's eyes snapped open as it realized it was feeling much better. The seafaring pokemon began to sit up but Brock stopped it.

'Woah, not so fast Manaphy.' He sat next to the pokemon and gently pushed it back down. 'You're doing well but you still need to take it easy.'

As May heard that Manaphy was doing okay, her eyes lit up.

'Brock is it going to be okay?' she asked urgently, grabbing his arm pleadingly.

Brock smiled fondly at the younger girl before taking her hands off his arm and placing them in Tracey's. Both the young couple blushed at this.

'Manaphy should be just fine.' He began to explain. 'The wound is healing nicely and it's regaining it's strength at a nice pace too. After a few more days rest, it should be back to it's old adorable and energetic self.' He concluded by ticking Manaphy under the chin.

May's sapphire orbs filled with fresh tears and she rested her head on Tracey's chest in relief. Everyone else cheered happily yet quietly, seeing as the healing pokemon was now taking a nap.

Ash stood there with his arms around Misty's slim waist, a smile on his face and tears welling in his chocolate eyes. He was almost as glad as May was.

The teenager sighed with relief before sitting down in the armchair with his girlfriend on his lap.

'Well let's hope the next few days are going to be quiet ones!'

What Ash didn't know was that an even bigger adventure was going to occur, just around the corner.

* * *

**There you go! Thank you for reading today's update! :') As usual, I'll be updating tomorrow :) Gonna go now because I have another story to upload for later. It's a little special oneshot I made for New Years Eve :') Thanks again for all the reviews and stuff :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to upload another story to the Doc Manager :D See you tomorrow with this story but later for another oneshot :'D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :) Here is chapter 5 of this story. Again it focuses on lots of different things like Manaphy interacting with the group, Ash's relationship with the other characters as well as Misty and of course Manaphy getting better :') This is the last chapter I think before the heart swapping begins to get underway :'D I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: It's 2013 and I still don't own pokemon. Aw c'mon! :(**

* * *

After a few days of healing, Manaphy was almost completely better and back to it's adorable and bubbly self.

Once the pokemon was ready to start moving about and to go outside, May took it everywhere with her. She took it to the beach, she let it watch her practice her contest skills, she sat it on her lap during meal times and she even washed with it!

The brunette was only doing what she thought was right for the pokemon by acting as a mother to it. Of course, they weren't together 24/7; everyday May made sure the seafaring pokemon socialized with her 'moms' friends and pokemon too.

She understood that it wasn't healthy for the pokemon to be with her and only her so she often left Misty in charge of it. Naturally, the red head was thrilled being left in charge of such a rare and adorable water pokemon.

The morning of the third day for healing, the girls took Manaphy for a swim. May's eyes couldn't help but fill with proud tears as she saw the little creature riding on Gyarados so fearlessly and getting on so very well with all the other pokemon.

Of course, being such a beautiful pokemon meant it got unwanted attention from the other's pokemon but particularly Ash's Oshawott. He had taken it into his duty to look after it all day everyday.  
Even his mighty and tough Pignite had grown a soft spot for the pokemon, much to Oshawott's disgust.

Being chased by all the guys meant Manaphy wasn't too keen on them. It had become very much the ladies pokemon and enjoyed nothing more than being in the company of females. Much to the gang's amusement, Manaphy had a bit of a thing for Cilan, being the gentle gentleman he was.

After a morning of playing in the ocean, Manaphy had grown rather lethargic. Despite being almost completely healed, the pokemon still needed its afternoon nap. That was where May and her little pokemon were when Misty and Iris started their own conversation.

'Hey Iris?' began Misty, settling on the hot powdery sand of the bay. 'Do you think May will capture it in a Poke Ball? Manaphy I mean.'

Iris looked across to her red headed best friend from combing her thick-from-wet locks.

'Hm? Maybe.' She began slowly. 'I have thought about it but I don't know. You never caught Togepi did you?'

The water pokemon trainer shook her head slowly, her aquamarine filling with fond tears as all the memories as her baby pokemon came back.

'No I didn't.' she snapped out of her nostalgic trance. 'I just carried her around and ya know….was always there for her. I was her mother.' Her eyes filled with more proud tears as she looked directly into Iris's soil orbs.

The dragon trainer nodded her head understandingly and gestured into her long locks.

'Yeah, the same with Axew.'

At the sound of his name, the tusk pokemon popped its head out of her hair and looked around, blinking his eyes tiredly. Iris stroked his tusk fondly before continuing to talk to Misty.

'Although I'm not really his mom because I wasn't the first thing he saw when he hatched. I still look after him though and love him with all my heart.'

Misty smiled empathically before sensing another person was joining them. She looked up to see her eyes meet her boyfriend's chocolate orbs.

'Hi Ashy.' She greeted sweetly before patting the sand beside her for him to sit. The teenage boy pulled his handsome trademark grin before seating himself next to his girlfriend.

'What's up?' Misty smiled fondly at Ash, noticing the excited gleam in his warm brown eyes.

The teenager rubbed his tanned hands together and smacked his soft lips with his tongue enthusiastically.

'Brock and Cilan are making food for a barbeque!' he fist pumped the air energetically.

Before Misty could sigh affectionately at the hungry boy, another of their friend's raced over to them with an equal amount of excitement.

'Did I hear something about a barbeque?!' May threw herself down onto the ground next to her hungry male best friend.

Ash nodded his head still licking his lips, his raven locks dancing about wildly.

'You sure did!' he thumbs upped the brunette and winked in a friendly way at her. 'Brock and Cilan are cooking on the barbeque as we speak. That means…'

Upon hearing this, May's eyes turned into dreamy orbs and she practically started drooling.

'Burgers, chicken wing, hot dogs…'

Ash interrupted, wiping the dribble from the side of his mouth.

'Sweet corn, Tuna steaks AND not forgetting pork ribs…' he paused, glancing at the coordinator.

'All right, put it there!' they both held their hands out and high fived at the same time, while Misty just sat there, sighing not so fondly now.

Urgh!' Ash groaned, rubbing his beach ball sized stomach. 'I am one hundred percent and officially stuffed!'

Manaphy who was sat on May's lap looked around at the group of friend's and couldn't help but let out a giggle, noticing how bloated Ash looked from everyone else.

The teenager winked cheekily at the little bubbly pokemon before letting out another groan and closing his eyes. His ears pricked up after only a few seconds of closing his heavy chocolate orbs.  
'Who's up for some homemade ice cream?' Cilan asked the group, reaching for the ice cream scoop.

Ash's sleepy eyes pricked open instantly and he banged his hands on the table enthusiastically.  
'Me!' he raised his hand; dribble practically pouring out of his mouth. 'I do. Yummy!'

Cilan and the other's including Manaphy sweat-dropped whilst Misty and Iris sighed.  
'Ash, I thought you said you couldn't eat anymore?' asked his girlfriend, bewildered.

The greedy teenager licked his ice cream covered lips before stretching his arm around Misty's shoulders.  
'Yeah well there's always room for pudding!' he exclaimed, delving his spoon into the heap of the cool desert.

Iris signed in an irritated fashion, her soil coloured orbs turning narrow in an unamused way.  
'You are SUCH a little kid!' she told him, glancing between him and the rapidly decreasing in size bowl of ice cream.

Misty sighed and shrugged in agreement with her purple haired friend.  
'I agree but believe me, he can get way more immature than this!'

* * *

**There you go! Thanks a lot for reading chapter 5 :') Sorry I had to leave it on such an odd spot. You see this chapter would have gone on for ages and dragged on if I hadn't stopped it there :) Thanks again for reading and I shall see you tomorrow for chapter 6 :D**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to... tidy her room...? -_- Aw I'm such a messy teenager! Sometimes it'd be really helpful to have a Mr Mime like Delia's... Although I don't really fancy it vacuuming my face every morning! xD See you tomorrow! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello :) I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday - I'm ill and spent most of the day sleeping :( Anyway here is chapter 6. This is where things begin to get a little bit interesting... I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I still do not own pokemon :(**

* * *

A few hours from the dinner table at the beach, Misty sat in her and Ash's room with Iris.  
'Ugh!' groaned Ash. 'I really shouldn't have eaten as much as I did!'

The teenage boy was in his pyjamas and lying sprawled out on his bottom bunk. He looked the same as usual, except his stomach was bulging out about a metre than normal.

Iris giggled from her position from the window over looking the sea.  
'You look like your pregnant!' she exclaimed as she straightened out her pink pyjama top.

Misty put her hand to her mouth to suppress her giggle. She was feeling a great amount of sympathy towards her boyfriend but what Iris had said was hilarious.  
'When's the baby due?' she joined in the joke before sitting next to her boyfriend on the ladder, turning serious. 'Seriously though Ash, how much did you eat?'

Ash groaned and sat up to face his two friend's while Pikachu giggled from the arm chair opposite.  
'Uh let's see... I had two hotdogs, four chicken wings, a burger, a corn on the cob, three chicken drumsticks, three cans of different fizzy drinks and a huge bowl of vanilla, strawberry AND chocolate ice cream.' he listed them, feeling more queasy as the list went on. 'Why?' he asked.

Misty shrugged before climbing into her top bunk.  
'I dunno. I just wanted you to tell me so you could feel even more guilty for stuffing your face!'

Ash growled at her crossly before taking a sip of the glass of water he had been given by Brock.  
'Well I dunno about you two but I'm gonna try and fall asleep. Maybe it will make the nausea better.'

Iris jumped down from the window, shaking her head before walking over to the door.  
'I doubt it, Ash. You stuffed your face like a Mamoswine today.' she rolled her large brown eyes before walking out of the room. 'Anyway, Cilan awaits.' she blushed a little before waving to the red head and her bloated boyfriend. 'Night guys.'

As soon as Iris was gone and had shut the door, Misty jumped down from the top bunk and onto the floor.  
'What is it Mist?' Ash groaned crankily as the teenage girl climbed in beside him. 'I haven't got the patience or energy to deal with your teasing.'

Misty snuggled into his sweaty neck and began fingering his damp midnight locks.  
'I'm not gonna tease ya. I'm just gonna be here if you need me.'

Ash couldn't help but smile at her kind-heartedness.  
'Thanks Misty.' he pressed his soft and still ice cream tasting lips to hers. 'I love you.' he told her but she was already asleep.

The next morning, as soon as the sun crept through the curtains, Max was awake. Seeing as Manaphy was too, they began playing together. Having fun kind of reminding the young boy of Jirachi but he pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and continued tickling the now completely better pokemon.  
'Hey, I wonder if Ash and Misty are awake?' he asked the water pokemon.

Manaphy shrugged and pushed the door open slowly before walking in.  
'Mana, mana mana.'

Max scrunched his nose up hesitantly, causing his glasses to slide off.  
'Okay but they better not be snogging.' he shuddered as the memories of walking in on them getting romantic haunted his mind.

The navy haired boy slowly walked into the sun lit room without making a sound. To his horror, he saw them in bed together and cuddling.  
Max practically gagged at these and ran out of the room, slamming the door with a bang that echoed throughout the villa.

Manaphy was used to being surrounded by girls and they were always speaking of romance. This meant young couples cuddling didn't disgust it. In fact, as Cilan would put it, it made Manaphy's heart sing to see true love.

Noticing how peaceful they looked got the pokemon excited, too excited in fact. Before Manaphy new it, it's antennae began glowing as did Ash and Misty's body. This mysterious light frightened the young pokemon, so much so that it exited the room.

The teenage boy began to stir at the feeling of the warm fuzziness he was getting. He didn't know Manaphy was the cause so he assumed he was falling deeper in love with the girl next to him. Being very early morning, he fell back to sleep.

A few hours later, Ash woke up and checked the time on his iPhone. The raven-haired boy leapt out of bed as the clock on his gadget read 11:59.

Ash noticed two things as he jumped out of the warm covers. The first being Misty wasn't in bed with him but he didn't question this because she usually woke earlier than him. The second thing he couldn't describe. Ash felt weird. He felt lighter than usual, springier than usual. In fact, he felt more feminine.

Because he couldn't find an answer has to why he felt so different, he didn't think of it any longer. After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Ash realized someone was standing by the mirror. He blinked confusedly at what he was seeing.  
'Um is that you Misty?' he asked the figure doubtfully.

When the person turned around to face him, he got the shock of his life.  
'Argh!' he yelped, taking a leap back. 'Why do you look like me?'

He noted that he still sounded the same, despite feeling so different and out of place.  
The figure which was identical to Ash gasped and pointed to his body.  
'Why do YOU look like ME?'

Even though the figure looked identical to how he used to, the voice came out in a feminine voice. It was identical to Misty's, actually.  
Both people just stood staring and pointing to each other for quite some time.

'If I look like you...' began Ash in his female body and ordinary voice.  
'And you look like me...' continued a manly looking Misty in her usual voice.

They suddenly yelped back a few metres in alarm before realizing what had happened.  
'We've switched bodies!' they yelled simultaneously in a horrified voice.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks a lot for reading :) Hopefully I'll be updating tomorrow if I don't spend another day sleeping :) Gonna go now and watch some pokemon. I suppose that's an advantage of being sick; I get to watch endless pokemon episodes! :'D Thanks again for reading :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to watch some pokemon and train her Samurott to level 100 :D This ill person should see you tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello :) So here is where the body swapping begins! :D What happens when the swapping takes place isn't going to be in major detail. It's gonna be light and comical and not awkward! :'D I hope you enjoy the beginning of where the fun starts! :')**

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own pokemon :(**

* * *

'We've switched bodies!'

At the sound of the loud and terrified sounding yelling, all of the other's rushed into the teenager's bedroom.

'What's the matter?' asked Brock who looked bright and springy because he had been up for many hours already.

Ash and Misty glanced at each other and bared their teeth, pulling an awkwardly scared smile. Suddenly, the red head, looking like Ash, knew what to do. She pulled out her mallet of doom and waved it at the nosy group, making a ferocious face at them.

They were all a bit bewildered as to why Ash had threatened them with the mallet but didn't have time to question him as he was getting nearer by the second. He was about to make contact with one of them when they ran out of the room quick, squealing as they went.

When they were gone, Ash… or rather Misty put his… or rather her… weapon away and turned to her best friend. She couldn't help but laugh out loud over the fact that he looked identical to how she used to. He was even wearing her nightclothes!

'What's so funny Misty?!' he hissed quietly so as not to gain the suspicion of the other's who were most likely listening from outside the door. 'I don't think this is a laughing matter, is it?!'

Misty waved her hand about to dismiss the giggle before turning serious.

'Sorry Ash.' She apologized while taking a look at her male figure. 'What in the name of Arceus has happened to us anyway?'

The teenage boy reached up to touch his raven locks like he always did when he thought hard but he got a surprise. His fingers became tangled in shoulder length feminine locks.

'Urgh!' he squealed before running over to the mirror. He nearly fainted when he saw all of his new figure. 'I have…' he paused, gesturing to his full chest.

Misty blushed, realising he was technically ogling over her old body.

'Uh yeah…' she hesitated, joining him at the mirror. 'You have… uh yeah…' she laughed not wanting to say the word going through her mind. The streak of blush was becoming redder by the second. 'And I have facial hair!'

She giggled, stroking her new mini moustache.

They continued to look at themselves at first with horror but soon after intrigue.

'I think I know what's happened, Mist.' Ash stopped playing with his new long locks to look at the girl, which now had raven hair. 'It's called Heart Swap…'

Misty stopped looking at her new tan to cut him off.

'Isn't that the special attack of a Manaphy?'

He nodded, before continuing, looking straight into his own chocolate orbs that now belonged to her.

'Yeah I've only seen it in action once. It was about…a year and a half ago now while I was challenging the Battle Frontier.' He smiled fondly at the memories. 'It happened to Team Rocket!' he laughed out loud, causing Misty smile Ash's handsome trademark grin.

'Oh I wish I could have been there to see that!' she smiled sadly before frowning at the boy which now looked like a girl. 'So how long does it last?'

Ash frowned and reached up to his locks before remembering they were past his shoulders rather than spiking up.

'I think only a short time but I'll just go and check with Brock…'

He was about to walk out of the door and into the hall when Misty stopped him.

'Woah, Ash, stop!' she caught him by his hand. It felt very odd basically holding her own hand. 'What's Brock gonna think when you ask him that, looking like a girl and sounding like yourself?'

The teenage boy stopped in his tracks and began fiddling with his fingers, thinking.

'Uh good point…' his forehead creased into a frown and his eyes met Misty's now chocolate ones. 'What are we gonna tell everyone? We can't say the truth cos we'll never hear the end of it!'

Misty sighed and sat down on the ladder of the bunk bed and began stroking her messy midnight locks. Ash's eyes grew wide as he realised that must be how he looked when he thought about something intensely.

'I got it!' the now black head pulled her boyfriend's trademark grin. The boy nodded quickly. He may have swapped bodies, but her certainly still had his old, impatient self.

'Why don't we just tell everyone we lost our voices? Then just pretend we're the other person.' Misty clicked her fingers as if it was so simple. Ash frowned. He wasn't so sure.

'Are you sure Mist? You know I'm gonna have to act like you?' he planned it out in his still dense brain. 'So I'll have to go gaga over water pokemon, hit people with mallets…'

Misty smiled and jumped down from her seat before grabbing Ash's now feminine hand.

'I think it will be fun! We'll get to experience the lives of our other half!'

The girl couldn't help but infect the boy with positively. He felt a new wave of reassurance as he squeezed her, or rather his, hand back.

Ash gave his girlfriend a quick hug before running towards the door. Once again, he stopped in his tracks. Misty frowned when she saw him pick up his Iphone, which was resting on his bed.

'Why do you need your phone, Ashy? Do ya wanna listen to some music?'

Ash shook his head before handing the teenage girl her own phone, which was identical except for the aquamarine case it was wearing.

'Nah. If we've lost our voices then we can't communicate with the others. This means we'll have to type what we want on our phones and show them it.'

Misty's mouth fell open at his actually quite smart solution. She smiled at his unusual amount of brains and placed her gadget in her pyjama short pocket.

'Wow, that's a really smart idea Ash!' she grinned and pulled him into a tight hug.

The teenage boy blushed and scratched the back of his neck before returning the cuddle.

'Yeah, I've shocked myself with my brains!'

After they giggled together for a bit, Ash leaned in for a kiss. They both jumped in astonishment as their lips connected.

'Woah! That felt… different for some reason.' Misty frowned, trying to put her finger on what was wrong.

Ash stroked his lips confusedly before realising what was up, grinning.

'I know what's wrong! I have your lips and you have mine so…'

Misty interrupted Ash by yelping in a horrified tone of voice.

'You mean… I was basically kissing myself?!' She jumped, licking her lips, which used to belong to her boyfriend.

'Yup!' Ash nodded, his shoulder length ginger locks flying about in a pretty way. 'Man! I sure am a good kisser!' he winked.

Misty smacked her jokingly boastful boyfriend about the head before locking her hand in his.

'Come on!' she tugged him out of the room. 'We gotta and find out more!'

* * *

**There you go! Thanks for reading chapter 7! :D Gonna go and watch some pokemon with my cat! ;D I should be updating tomorrow if I'm not too sick :) Thanks again for reading! :D **

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to ev train Garbodor with the kitty :'D See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello :) Here is chapter 8 of this story. Within this part Ash and Misty find out more about what's been happening to them... :D I hope you enjoy! :') Oh and to the person who guest reviewed saying my story was almost identical to another's fic: This is my own idea and I have never read another story like my one. No, this is my own idea :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is still not under my ownership :(**

* * *

'Let's go and find out more!'

When Ash opened the door for his lady, the rest of the gang tumbled into the room.

The teenage boy in Misty's body, swung the mallet above his head, just like she used to do.'

Everyone sweat dropped and began running around the room sheepishly while Ash gave everyone a look that said 'explain'.

Being the oldest, Brock stepped forward on behalf of the rest of the group.

'I uh… We weren't…' he began before winking (A/N: Somehow) and grinning. 'Besides, we couldn't hear anything past you snogging!'

Ash gave them the look that his girlfriend used to give before slamming the mallet of doom upon Brock's spikes.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' the squinty-eyed doctor leaped about in pain before composing himself. 'I was joking; we didn't hear anything apart from 'I'm a good kisser'.

To this statement, Ash (or rather Misty pretending to be her man) blushed and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

'Anyway….' Brock cleared his throat, dismissing the awkward subject. 'What can I do for ya?' he asked, noticing the frowns upon his best friend's faces.

Ash gave Misty a pleading look to explain the situation but the red head held her hands up to say 'don't get me involved'.

The oldest teenager's frown became even more intense. To him, it looked like Misty was begging with Ash rather than the other way round.

Finally Misty in Ash's body gave in. She reached into Ash's jean pocket and pulled out his Iphone. After a quick few seconds of typing, she showed the screen to Brock. His eyebrows rose upwards as he read the message.

'Oh so you've both lost your voices?' This got the attention of the rest of the group, who had long since become bored. 'How'd that happen?'

Misty shrugged vaguely before typing on the gadget once again.

'Too much fun on the beach.' Brock read allowed her message before grinning. 'I guess you too WERE shouting your heads of the other day.'

Both Ash and Misty scratched the back of their necks sheepishly before the girl began typing on the phone once again. The squinty-eyed man raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner as he read what she had put.

'Why do you wanna find out about Manaphy?'

Once Brock asked this, May with her seafaring pokemon on her shoulder, came rushing over to the little group.

'What's that about Manaphy? It's not still sick, is it?' her heart thumped with panic. She certainly didn't want to go through the trauma of watching her baby pokemon get sick all over again.

Brock gave the younger brunette a reassuring smile before patting the water pokemon fondly on the head.

'Don't worry, May; Manaphy is perfectly fine. I think Ash and Misty want to find out about the species…' he turned to the two teens. 'Right?'

The girl which now had raven locks nodded her head before turning to her boyfriend who began nodding too.

'Well okay.' Brock smiled before stroking his chin. 'Don't you have that encyclopaedia about water pokemon? There could be some helpful information in there.'

Misty, who was in fact Ash, ran off to get the book that Brock had suggested. When he came back, he saw that Cilan had joined the group.

'So it says here….' The spiky haired male began, scanning the index and finding the right page. 'It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Manaphy has the unusual ability to breed, despite being a legendary Pokémon. It is also unusual in that its offspring are Phione which do not evolve into Manaphy.'

Misty sighed upon hearing this information. That was not the kind she wanted so she pulled out her iphone and began typing on it once again.

'Oh you wanna know about heart swap, huh?'

Cilan began tweaking his bow tie arrogantly and raised his finger to speak.

'Heart Swap is Manaphy's special attack. In battle it can switch the foe's stat changes but out of battle it has the ability to switch people's bodies but not voice.'

Ash sighed and began madly gesturing with his hands in a signal to carry on and hurry up. Both older teenagers looked very confused as it looked like Misty was being impatient. The red head in Ash's body began typing on the gadget.

'Aha!' Cilan snapped his fingers in an understanding way. 'You wish to know how long heart swap lasts for, correct?'

Both of the teenagers nodded this and became all ears. They wanted to get out of one and other's bodies as soon as humanly possible.

'Well I once had a run in with a Manaphy and it swapped mine and my brother's bodies.' He giggled nervously at the memories. 'It lasted about three days!'

Ash nearly fainted upon hearing this. He didn't want to look like a female for three whole days!

Brock's eyebrows creased into a serious frown.

'Are you sure, Cilan? Because when it happened to Team Rocket, it only lasted about ten minutes.'

While Cilan and Brock were having a heated discussion about how long the heart swap's effects lasted, Max came to join the group.

He took one smug look at the two arguing older teenagers and snatched the book from Brock.

'Actually I think you'll find that Manaphy's heart swap doesn't actually have a fixed time limit.' The youngest of the group began, pushing his glasses further up his nose. 'It says right here that it varies from just a few minutes to about 5 days. On average though it's about a day or two at the most.'

Ash nodded thanks to the younger boy before pulling an anxious face to his girlfriend. Misty pulled the same face back before pointing her hand to their bedroom to signal it was time for them to discuss the situation alone.

The teenage boy picked up on this instantly and clasped her hand in his before running out of the room. Because Max was too absorbed in his book to notice which mouth it was coming from, Ash in Misty's body spoke.

'Thanks Max!' he called to the brainy younger boy as he and his girlfriend ran off.

The navy haired boy gave the couple a thumbs up before closing the book with a loud bang.

'Ugh! Just leave me to sort the heart swap duel, why don't you!' he moaned before leaping on Brock's shoulders and tugging on his ears as if they were elastic. Max muttered to Cilan while the other man cried out in pain. 'Sorry, Cilan, I hate to do this to a nice guy but you leave me no choice….'

With that, Max leapt on the connoisseur's shoulders and gently tugged at his ear.

Back in the bedroom, Ash and Misty were discussing the length of the heart swap ordeal. The teenage boy threw himself on the bed and tucked his arms behind his head.

'Ah well I guess a day or two won't be so bad.'

Misty smiled admiringly at her boyfriend. Just like always, he was seeing the positive side of everything.

'I mean I think we'll get closer, ya know? We're gonna live each other's lives and experience the life as the opposite gender.' He grinned before leaping off the bed and grabbing the towel from the towel rail.

'Well, Mist, I dunno about you but I'm gonna go get in the shower and get ready for the day.'

Misty's eyes grew horrified in a very small space of time. She had been wondering this since she found out about the heart swap.

'Wait Ash!' she caught him by the bottom on his t-shirt as he headed out of the room.

'What? Oh, Misty…' he whined, sticking his bottom lip out cutely. 'I really need to get ready!'

The red head sighed and dragged him even further into the room and slammed the door.

'Ash! Didn't it occur to you that we swapped bodies?'

The teenage boy's adorable pouting face changed into a frowning and confused one.

'Huh? Of course I understand!' he told her, flicking his new ginger fringe out of his eyes. 'I'm not that dense!'

Misty fish sighed at his statement. Clearly he was.

'No Ash, you don't understand where I'm going!' she face palmed before a streak of blush appeared across her now boyish face. 'If we've switched bodies then….'

What she said next caused Ash to practically fall unconscious. 'Our bodies will be different, without our clothes…'

* * *

**There you go! Thank you ever so much for reading chapter 8 :) As usual I shall be updating tomorrow! Thanks for reading and I really appreciate all the reviews and follows :) See you tomorrow!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to train Rio the Lucario to Level 100 - 2 levels to go! xD **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello :) Here is chapter 9 to this story. It partly tackles the issue that I left you on last chapter and more into the precious relationship of Ash and Misty :') Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I still do not own pokemon :(**

* * *

Ash just stared at his girlfriend, his mouth falling to the floor and a heavy blush taking over his face.

'You… you mean…?' he began, beginning to resemble the paleness of a ghost. 'I'll have….'

Misty had finally had enough of his stuttering. She became very red because of embarrassment and impatience in a very small space of time.

'YES EINSTEIN! WHEN WE ARE NAKED I WILL HAVE YOUR BODY AND YOU WILL HAVE MINE!'

It was after she had let this out, she realized that the rest of the house had most likely heard her outburst as well as everyone living in the Unova region.

At this, Ash had to sit down in his desk chair.

'So I'll have…' he blushed fiercely, gesturing to his chest. 'And you'll have...?' he practically collapsed after gesturing between his legs.

Misty also had to sit down as the awkward images of her boyfriend filled her head.

'I-I guess…' she stuttered, her face the colour of a tomato berry. 'Shall we just not wash until the heart swap is over?' she swallowed.

Ash nodded slowly, the colour returning to his face. It soon became drained once again as he realized that was not the solution.

'Uh M-Misty?' he squeaked, getting his girlfriend's full attention. 'But what about going to the loo?'

The red head that was now a black head leapt up in alarm and smacked her forehead against her hand in anger.

'Why?! Why us?!' she moaned, the blood boiling. 'We're gonna have to not go to the loo or get changed OR wash for the next year!' she exaggerated.

When Ash nervously stated that it was only a day or two, she glared at him before yelling at the top of her voice. After a few minutes when she'd thought it over in her head, she spoke to her boyfriend in a quiet voice.

'I'm sorry Ash.' She mumbled, her chocolate orbs filling with tears. 'I don't know if I can do this! I'm not ready! I'm only fourteen and I already have to go through this!'

Ash pulled her into a tight and loving kiss before grinning fondly at her.

'Ya know Mist…' he began, cupping her face in his feminine hands. 'By the way you're talking, it sounds as if you're pregnant!'

Misty blushed furiously while Ash chuckled lightly at her. After a few minutes, she couldn't help but smirk back.

'Yeah…' she began in an embarrassed manner. 'I'm hormonal at the moment.' She admitted.

Ash laughed fondly at this before pressing a light kiss to the end of her nose, causing his girlfriend to giggle lovingly.

'So…' he began somewhat awkwardly once they pulled away from a kiss on the lips. 'Am I gonna have a shower or not? It's totally up to you.' He smiled in a reassuring way.

Misty groaned in a gutted way. Why did he always have to be so nice and leave it up to her?

'I dunno, Ash…' she mumbled, thinking it over in her head once again. 'I mean okay. I guess this is part of our trial of being a couple.'

Ash nodded in an understanding way but was still feeling quite awkward towards the situation.

'You mean if we're gonna get closer then…' he blushed the colour of his trademark hat. 'We're gonna have to see each other… without clothes?'

Ash cringed; he hated and couldn't bring himself to use the word 'naked'.

Misty nodded slowly before winking at him, her cheeks becoming rosy with a blush.

'Well if we're gonna have kids someday then…. Yeah…' she finished awkwardly.

For the millionth time that week, Ash's face became taken over by a raging blush.

'Woah! Slow down, Mist!' he waved his hands about wildly, practically falling over at his girlfriend's statement.

The red head pulled a sheepish and apologetic face before gesturing to the bathroom.

'Well go on then. You gotta have your shower, haven't you?' her expression wouldn't help but change into a reluctant one. 'Just… don't look at me too much, yeah?'

Ash smiled in an awkwardly sweet way before pressing his lips quickly to hers.

'You got it babe.' He winked at her and walked out of the room, leaving Misty stay in a love struck trance.

'He-he called me babe.' She muttered over and over again.

* * *

**There you go! Thank you for reading! :) As usual I will be updating tomorrow but probably in the evening as school resumes tomorrow :( See you tomorrow evening then! Thanks again for the the reviews and stuff :')**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello :) Here is chapter 10 to this story :D It is mainly a cute, fluffy chapter, focusing more into the adorable relationship between Ash and Misty :') I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own pokemon :(**

* * *

About a half an hour later, Ash entered the room smelling fresh of shampoo and fully dressed for the day in Misty's old clothes. He walked over to the mirror and began tugging his comb through his new long orange locks.

Because he wasn't used to brushing long hair, he struggled and looked for his girlfriend to help. Misty sighed and rolled her eyes fondly at her boyfriend as he held up the comb to her and pulled an adorable face.

'Yeah, okay I'll do it.' A smile tugged at her lips as she brushed her own hair, a wave of nostalgia taking over her.

A few minutes into the combing session, a question began niggling at her brain. She tried to push it to the back of her mind but every time she did, it came back with a vengeance. Eventually, she sighed and paused with the comb in mid air.

'Hey Ash?' she asked, causing him to jump out of his skin. She didn't know it, but he was thinking about what he just experienced.

The teenager bared his teeth in an anxious grin at her reflection in the mirror.

'Um…' Misty began awkwardly. Hearing this tone of voice, Ash knew what she was about to ask. He braced himself.

'How was it?' At her question, both of the pair's faces became taken over by a raging and heavy blush.

'Hm?' Ash asked dumbly. He decided that right now, playing dumb was the best option.

Misty sighed in an irritation and, if possible, became even more flushed. She knew that she was going to have to just come out with it.

'How was… ya know…' she cringed as the word's tumbled out of her mouth. 'Your shower..?'

Ash practically fell off his seat with the shock and embarrassment of her words.

'I uh… it was okay I guess…' her replied awkwardly, not looking her in the eye.

Misty sighed in an agitated way. She understood that it was an embarrassing subject for them both but she just needed to find out. Why was it so hard to get the answer out of him?

'Well…' she swallowed and closed her eyes, praying what she said didn't make the situation even more awkward. 'How was it? My uh… body I mean…'

For the millionth time in that week, Ash practically fainted and almost died of embarrassment.

'It was okay.' He stated simply. It wasn't that he thought she was unattractive, far from it! The teenager just didn't want to come across as obsessed and madly in love with her body. Which of course, he wasn't.

Seeing her somewhat disappointed face, he stood up, feeling awful. 'Oh Misty!' he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. 'It's not that I found you ugly! It's just different…'

His girlfriend hugged him back before looking at him with a confused and unconvinced expression.

'Why's it different, Ashy?' she asked, playing with his flowing ginger locks.

The teenage boy looked up at the ceiling, thinking of a way to explain what was making him feel strange about it.

'Well think about it Misty; one day I have my own body and the next I've got…' he paused and cringed over the word he wanted to use. 'Girl parts…' he finished, finally looking into her warm brown orbs.

Misty nodded understandingly and smirked to herself when she took his hand and discovered how clammy it was.

'I understand THAT but…' she paused, stroking and kissing each individual finger causing him to shiver with pleasure. 'Why couldn't you just admit that I have an ugly body?'

Ash jumped in a horrified way and pulled an equally appalled face.

'You don't have an ugly body Misty. Of course you don't!' he insisted before kissing her on the jaw line, causing her to smile broadly. 'I didn't want to admit you had a… beautiful body because if I did, I was worried that you'd feel like that's all I like you for.'

He explained to her, as her eyes grew wide with each sentence. Each word he said, her heart grew to love him even more. 'I didn't want you to feel that I was only with you for your body to ya know… take advantage of you.'

Misty's new chocolate orbs filled with fond and emotional tears as she saw how precious her boyfriend was.

'Oh Ash! I love you so much!' she told him breathlessly, kissing each of his finger's once again only more passionately this time. 'You're so sweet and understanding and caring… Oh Ash I love you!'

After she had said all of this, she lunged at him and pressed fierce yet tender kisses all over his cheeks. She kissed the end of his nose causing him to giggle before she locked her lips to his.

After their romantic session, they just stood their in front of each other, as streak of blush across their in love faces, breathing deeply.

'Wow, Misty…' he panted, out of breath and deeply in love. 'I love you too…'

She cut him off by pulling him by the collar of his pink check shirt and crashing his lips to hers.

Brock watched from the crack in the door, waterfall tears splashing down his dark cheeks.

'Why?' he cried, his fist balled and his teeth sunk into his hankie. 'Why must I be the only one without someone to do that to?!'

* * *

**There you go! Thanks a lot for reading! :') As usual I shall be updating tomorrow once again, probably around the evening :) Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites - I really appreciate it :') See you tomorrow then!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out! xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello :) Here is chapter 11 to this story. That means we're beginning to come to an end to it soon... :( Anyway, it's not the end just yet! Although this whole story is dedicated to my twin sister, this chapter is particularly so. I was inspired to write it after our twitter drama... Hope you all like this but mainly you, TT! :'D**

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own pokemon and 2013 is over a week in! :/**

* * *

The next day, once again Ash and Misty woke up, still in each other's bodies. Ash sighed and rolled from his position on his belly. His face became featured with a love struck and sweet expression as he saw his girlfriend who was sleeping so peacefully.

The teenage boy just lay there and gazed at her unconscious face with such tender love for quite some time. Even though she now had his boyish face, he could still tell it was her. When he became lost in her now melty chocolate orbs, he could see right into her soul and he knew it she was in there.

Half an hour later, Misty woke up to see Ash staring right into her sleepy face. The teenage boy jumped and pretended to be asleep but he had gotten caught.

'I saw what you were doing Ash.' She grinned broadly and rested her head on his pounding chest.

Ash smiled fondly and opened one of his aquamarine coloured eyes. He couldn't get anything past her.

'Hehehe.' He giggled sheepishly, his cheeks turning a soft pink. 'You're very observant. You should join Team Rocket.' He winked in an amused way at her.

Misty smirked, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

'Oh yeah!' she grinned in a fake enthusiastic, not that her boyfriend knew it. 'Yeah I'll kick Jessie outta the trio and join James… And Meowth.'

The pokemon's name was clearly an afterthought. Ash frowned at her unusual love struck expression on her face. She was only allowed to pull that face to him!

'Why are you so thrilled about joining THEM?' he shrugged her head off his chest in a stroppy way.

Misty grinned evilly inwardly. Her plan was working perfectly.

'Why do you think?' she paused to clasp her hands and sigh dreamily. 'Working with James would be pure perfection!'

Ash nearly tumbled out of the bottom bunk and onto the floor with a bang.

'What?!' he raised his voice so loud that it practically blew the roof off.

Misty shrugged her shoulders and continued mumbling all sorts of lovestruck things. What made Ash fume was that they weren't directed at him.

'Well isn't it obvious?' He shook his head. The girl hated doing this to him but he was so easy and adorable to wind up. 'James is just so… sexy.'

'WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS!' he yelled as he shot up like a rocket and bumped it head hard on the bunk above him.

While her boyfriend turned red with anger and smoke practically poured out of his ears, Misty rolled around on the bed, clutching her stomach with the pain of laughing.

'Oh your face Ash, your face!' she giggled over and over again until she nearly collapsed with laughter. 'Fooled you! Aw you're so cute when you're angry!'

Ash stopped punching the side of the mattress and looked up at her, his face still red and sweaty.

'Wha…? He asked, brushing his wet with sweat fringe out of his no longer glaring eyes.

Misty attempted to stop laughing and sat up, still clutching her aching stomach. After a few minutes of her trying to speak and ending up wheezing with laughter, she eventually got the words out.

'Fooled you! It was a joke!' she grinned at him, flicking her raven locks out of her chocolate eyes. 'I was joking! I mean sure James is kinda cute…'

At this statement, Ash began glaring at her and his fists began to shake with fury and envy as she rambled on about his hair and eyes. Seeing how upset her boyfriend's face was, Misty began to feel sorry.

'Aw I'm sorry Ashy!' she cooed, holding his balled fists in her hands. 'I was kidding! He's not as cute as you!'

She finished her reassuring words with a kiss to his nose, which made Ash smile again. After he had calmed down, they laid back down in bed together and played games together on their iphones. It was right in the middle of playing doodle jump when the teenage boy began to feel strange.

'Hey Mist?' he asked his girlfriend, dropping the gadget feebly. 'My tummy feels weird.'

The teenage girl dropped the phone also, noticing how pale and queasy Ash looked.

'Ash?' she asked worriedly, grabbing his clammy hand. 'What does it feel like?'

The red headed boy stroked his chin thoughtfully, trying to describe the unusual pain in his lower belly.

'I dunno really. It's nothing like I've ever experience before.' He began to explain before putting his finger on it. 'It's kind of like a merge between a tummy bug and a pulled muscle. My back kinda aches too.'

Misty frowned and ran her hand through her raven locks in a confused manner.

'Well that couldn't be…' she mumbled getting her boyfriend's attention. 'That reminds me, I'm kind of late…'

Ash hopped out of bed, rubbing his stomach in circles and massaging his back at the same time.

'Late? Late for what?' he questioned, grabbing some of Misty's clothes from the wardrobe.

Misty smiled at him warmly before waving a hand at him, blowing the subject away.

'Oh don't worry. Girl stuff.'

Ash nodded in an understanding way. Being bought up by just his mother, Ash knew quite a lot about girls and their monthly ordeal. The teenage boy grinned and headed for the en suite after finding an outfit that he liked.

'Right I'm gonna go and get a shower before I get dressed.' He waved his fingers at his girlfriend who was playing doodle jump on her own. 'See you in a bit, Mist.'

Misty looked up at him before putting the gadget down, smiling radiantly. She was so proud at how confident Ash was now with having her body without clothes.

Her admiring and proud thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream coming from the bathroom.

'Ash!' she mumbled as she ran over to the en suite door and began attempting to open it. 'Ash? Ash what's wrong?!' she asked frantically, banging the door with her fist.

'Misty!' he cried desperately before inhaling deeply and telling her what was wrong. 'There's blood in my pants!'

* * *

**There you go! Thank you ever so much for reading chapter 11 :) As usual I shall be updating this story tomorrow, probably around the same time :') See you soon for chapter 12!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to complete the Kanto Pokedex! xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello :) Here is chapter 12 to this story. Here is where it gets quite exciting - at least I think it does! xD I really looked forward to writing this chapter and I don't know why. Maybe, as my beautiful chimpanzee said, it's so guys can finally know what we go through! :'D I hope you enjoy it! :')**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own pokemon or the type of pill I mentioned :)**

* * *

'There's blood in my pants.'

Misty's face turned from panic stricken to confused in the space of half a second.

'What?' she asked, walking in the bathroom to see him zipping up his trousers. 'Have you cut yourself or something?'

Ash turned around to face her. His face was ghostly pale and covered with a sticky sweat and he was panting loudly.

'I dunno…' he bent over in pain because of the strange stomach cramps. 'All I know is that there's blood in my pants!'

Misty rubbed his arm sympathetically and tried to come up with an answer as to what was happening to him. Finally, she had an answer.

'Can I see?' she asked. Misty needed to prove her theory. 'Are you wearing them or…?

Ash shook his head, his damp orange locks swished about limply before wiping his sweaty forehead on his bare arm.

'Be my guest.' He blushed as she picked up the garments. Seeing as he was in his girlfriend's body, he wore her underwear too. 'Well..?' he asked impatiently.

Misty's mouth fell to the floor as she saw the familiar blood stain in his pants. She looked up at him to see he was still rubbing his swollen belly. Her theory was correct.

'Ash, I dunno how but…' she paused, her eyes lighting up with a confused yet weirdly excited and intrigued look on her face. 'You've got a period!'

At this diagnosis, Ash nearly collapsed onto the floor both of shock and the pain of the 'period' as Misty said it was.

'Wha…? How is that even possible?!' he questioned, balancing himself on the sink in case he actually fainted.

Misty frowned once again, running the situation through her brain. Finally, she understood and snapped her fingers to prove it.

'Got it!' she gave Ash a thumbs up while he rubbed the blurriness out of his eyes. 'We've swapped bodies, correct?' To this, the teenage boy nodded, a frown of concentration appearing on his face. 'Well if we've swapped bodies and I'm due my period around now…'

Ash cut her off, understanding exactly where she was going. 'I've got your period instead because I'm now a girl?' Misty nodded triumphantly at his answer. 'Wow… that's smart!' he marvelled at her investigating skills. She was almost as good as super detective Cilan.

Misty smiled sheepishly at him and rubbed the back of her neck, much like her boyfriend used to do.

'Ah well I am a girl so I should know these things.' She told him before glancing at his stomach, which was visibly swollen seeing as he wasn't wearing a top. 'Does your tummy still hurt?' she asked sympathetically as he massaged it with his fingers.

He shook his head and stuck his lip out, making him look as adorable as a puppy dog.

'I take that as a yes then, cutie.' She smiled fondly at him before reaching into the cupboard located to the side of the mirror. Ash frowned questioningly when he caught sight of the pink medicine box.

'What's THAT?' he asked, raising his eyebrows right to the top of his face when Misty held up the box so he could read the label. 'Nurofen Period Pain Express?' he read aloud, the writing.

The teenage girl nodded and began opening the packet.

'Yeah they're awesome!' she popped two of the capsules out and handed them to her boyfriend who looked at them as if they were deadly drugs. 'Take them. Your period pain will be gone in ten minutes.'

Ash looked at the red pills suspiciously before gulping them down as he nodded thanks to his helpful girl.

'Thanks Mist.' He wiped the wet from his top lip before he glanced at Misty to see him holding a familiar green packet. 'What's that?' he asked even though he knew what they were.

Misty got one of the paper envelopes out of the big packet and began opening it while he looked curiously at her.

'This…' she opened it up to reveal a sanitary towel. 'Is called a sanitary towel also known as sanitary napkin and in simple terms, a pad.'

Ash nodded and took the 'pad' from her and looked at it suspiciously. He was used to them being around his bathroom at home but he'd never seen one up close.

'So, let me guess, I gotta use one of these?' he blushed at it, wondering how he was going manage wearing one for the next five days.

Misty rolled her eyes at his denseness but didn't say anything in case he turned hormonal like she did at her time of the month.

'Well yeah of course. Unless you want the blood to flood everywhere.'

At this statement, Ash turned unusually pale and nearly fainted once again.

'The blood will flood everywhere?!' he asked in a panic stricken voice, swaying slightly.

Misty covered her mouth with the palm of the hand and looked at him guiltily.

'Oh I'm so sorry Ash!' she apologized, holding his shoulders steady so he wouldn't collapse to the floor. 'Well if you don't want it to flood then you better put this one quick then!' she smiled at him as he held the towel under his between the legs.

He kept stroking it curiously and feeling the stickiness on the back.

'So how do I put it on?'

Half an hour later, Ash and Misty had finally exited the bathroom. The teenage boy no longer had the stomach cramps thanks to the pills and he was wearing a fresh pad.

'So you gotta change it every 3-4 hours okay?' she reminded him as he walked as if he had a cucumber up his bum. 'It can last up to 8 hours but change it about every 3. Otherwise it will get all uncomfortable.' She wrinkled her nose.

Ash smiled a thank you at his girlfriend before tugging his pants that were chafing with the towel.

'Oooh!' he moaned as he tugged his comfortable joggers to fit the pad in the right place. 'Gotta wedgie!'

Misty laughed at this funny statement. For some reason, she really enjoyed watching her boyfriend experience things that she went through every single day.

'Well…' Ash grinned at her, interrupting her proud thoughts. 'I'm gonna go and get some food!'

On queue, his now not hurting belly rumbled loudly while Ash scratched the back of his neck. Misty gestured her head for him to go and he pressed a kiss to her cheek before darting off to the kitchen. The teenage girl just stood there, thinking of the past few days' events.

'Phew!' she sighed as she sat on her top of the bunk, exhausted. 'Let's hope this is the last of our adventures!'

* * *

**There you go! Thank you ever so much for reading! :) As usual I shall see you tomorrow so stay tuned for the final chapter! Thank you for all the reviews. This story has the most reviews I've ever gotten for any of my stories! :O Thank you - I appreciate the feedback so very much! :') See you tomorrow then!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to continue completing the Kanto Pokedex :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello :) Well here it is, the last chapter of Heart Swap! Before I let you read the finale, I just want to say how fun this has been to write and how grateful I am for all the feedback :') Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoy this final chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: No, pokemon still isn't under my ownership :(**

* * *

The next morning was the day Cynthia was due back. After the period incident, Ash soon got on with life as normal. He played with the guys; he went pokemon hunting with the girls and sunbathed with a pokemon.

Despite having 'lost their voices' they had learnt to function without words and the rest of the gang soon learnt to read their expressions and hand gestures to know what they wanted.

As soon as the sun crept through the bedroom blind, Ash's eyes twitched and opened slowly. He stretched and turned to the side to come face to face with his girlfriend. He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, causing her to stir. When she groggily opened her orbs, she got a huge surprised.

'Aghhh!' Misty yelled and shot up, banging her head on the bunk above, just like Ash had done the previous morning.

'What's the matter?' Ash leapt out of bed and held his fists out in case the room had an intruder. 'Why did you scream?' he questioned, noticing she was staring and pointing at him.

Ash decided to look down and got a shock. He noticed his hands had gotten more tanned and manly. His arms had black hair on them rather than ginger like yesterday. The teenage boy looked down at his body and saw he looked the same as before the body swapping.

'I'm back!' he jumped up and down excitedly before reaching up to feel his hair. His raven locks had returned! 'Wow! My hair is the same as before!'

He ran over to the mirror to look at his reflection and started posing in it.

'Look, Mist! Black hair, tanned skin, brown eyes…' he paused to flex his arm muscles proudly. 'Big guns… I'm back baby!'

Misty rolled her aquamarine orbs at her boyfriend but couldn't help but leap about beside him.

'Check it out!' she grinned, deciding to copy his actions. 'Ginger hair, aquamarine eyes, pale skin… I'm back too!'

She was so happy to be in her own body again that she leapt onto Ash's back and hugged his neck from behind.

'I'll miss my boyish body but it's good to be a girl again!' she grinned, her face expression of pure ecstasy.

Upon hearing the loud ruckus coming from the teenager's bedroom, in came the rest of the group, slightly cranky from being woken at the crack of dawn.

'Why all the shouting?' yawned Cilan who's green tufts were drooping groggily and stretching his tired bones.

Brock scratched his stomach sleepily before rubbing the blurriness out of his eyes. He grinned at he noticed something.

'Hey! You guys have your voices back!' he observed, his eyes brightening from drained orbs to energetic ones.

Misty gave him the look that her and Iris were so famous for.

'Well done, braniac!' she hissed at him but Ash stopped her cutting comments by throwing his arms around his girlfriend's neck.

'Yes, we have!' he kissed her shyly on the cheek seeing as everyone was watching him. 'And now if you'll excuse us, we have a lot to discuss.'

Before anyone could question what the couple needed to talk about, Misty got her mallet out and swung it about her head. On queue the sleepy group turned energetic and ran out of the room, fearing the mallet of doom would attack them.

'Aw!' she cooed once the door had been slammed behind the panicking group. 'I've missed you!'

Ash looked at her with his girlfriend's famous eye narrow while she kissed the massive weapon.

'Okay…' Ash began awkwardly. 'Well I'll leave you two to have some romantic time.' He grinned at his unusual other half while she held the mallet in her arms fondly.

'No! Don't go Ashy!' she dropped her weapon and grabbed onto her boyfriend's arm. 'I just wanted to say that this has been one of the best experiences of my life. I really feel close to you now and I realized something because of it.'

Ash looked at her with those large, warm chocolate orbs of his.

'What did you realize, babe?' he asked, holding onto her hand and stroking each individual finger just like she had done.

A red streak of a blush appeared across the bridge of her nose and she looked deep into those orbs that she adored so very much.

'Well for starters I've realized how much I love you.' Her eyes filled with tears at the sincerity of her words. 'And two…' she paused to wink at her boyfriend. 'I love it when you call me babe!'

Just like all conversations between the young and in love couple, this one too ending in them engaging in a kissing session. Between them passionately locking lips, they spoke of the things they enjoyed and didn't like about the experience. Of course, Ash bought up the period as being one of the worst things about their heart swapping adventure.

'Aw but you were so brave in the end!' her eyes filled with proud tears as she reflected on how confident he became with changing the pad after just a few tries.

Like all compliments, this one ended in yet another kissing session. They were just starting to get a little passionate when the door burst open. Misty was on top of her boyfriend's lap and kissing him on his jaw line when someone walked in.

'Hi kids!' Cynthia greeted cheerfully as she entered the room. 'Did you have a fun week?'

After she asked this question, she noticed the couple that were getting quite intimate with each other. Cynthia paused in her tracks as she saw the position they were in.

'Uh…' she began awkwardly, playing with her long and flowing blonde locks.

Misty stopped kissing her boyfriend to pull a horrified look at him. Ash returned the gesture before answering the champion's question.

'Well…' he began, glancing from his girlfriend to the older woman standing in the doorway. 'This week has certainly been an adventure!'

Cynthia just stood there with a confused look on her face and unsure what to say as Ash and Misty just laughed and laughed.

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Thank you so much for not only reading this chapter but this whole story! :') As I said in my author's note, this has been one of the most fun stories I have written! :') I think I just got so much pleasure out of torturing Ash... He's too adorable not to set challenges up for him to face! :'D I hope good old Techno Alf enjoyed this story seeing as it's written for you and our 5 month anniversary! xD Thanks ever so much for reading and I should see you soon for more stories. Now that this one is over, I'm beginning to get a few ideas for future fics... Thanks again and I really appreciate all the reviews, follows, favorites and all that stuff - it's really sweet of you :') So:**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to once again continue completing the Kanto Pokedex :D See you soon!**


End file.
